<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sprout by arthureverest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775005">sprout</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthureverest/pseuds/arthureverest'>arthureverest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bill &amp; Ted (Movies), Bill and Ted Face the Music (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonbinary Billie, Nonbinary Character, billie and thea are siblings because their dads and the princesses have a dumb ass polycule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthureverest/pseuds/arthureverest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Thea."</p><p>"Yeah, B?"</p><p>"Y'know how dads always called me sprout?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billie Logan &amp; Thea Preston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sprout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes this is self-indulgent genderfic sue me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billie and Thea were messing around with their dads' guitars in the music room, since they finished their calculus homework for the week. </p><p>Billie has been trying to work up the courage to talk to their sister about something, but they can't wait any longer. </p><p>"Heeey, Thea?" they asked nervously. </p><p>"Yeah, B?"</p><p>"Y'know how dads always called me sprout?"</p><p>"Yeah. You grew so much faster than me! I don't think you realized how jealous I was."</p><p>Billie giggled. "Gosh, you were jealous?"</p><p>"Yes! I was 4 foot something and you were taller than the boys in our grade!"</p><p>"That's not my fault, though."</p><p>"Yeah, I know that now, but in 6th grade?"</p><p>Then Thea realized Billie had been trying to tell her something. </p><p>"Anyway, what was it you were gonna say?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah. Well like, well, y'know how... this is harder than I thought." Billie buried their face in their hands.</p><p>"C'mon, B, you can trust me. Breathe."</p><p>Billie took a deep breath, looked in their sister's eyes and said "I don't think I'm a girl."</p><p>Thea paused to absorb the thought, give it its space. Then she smiled. "OK! You don't have to be."</p><p>Billie's eyes got a little watery. "I'm so happy you don't care."</p><p>"No worries. Is there a different name you want to go by?"</p><p>"Nah, Billie works, at least for now. I'll let you know if that changes though."</p><p>Thea nodded, then looked confused. "Wait... what does this have to do with dads calling you sprout?"</p><p>"OH! Yeah I guess I was gonna say that's my gender. Sprout."</p><p>"Oh my god, that's so cute..."</p><p>Billie beamed. Sprout didn't feel like coming out to sprouts parents quite yet, but maybe soon...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi thank you for reading like comment subscribe idk follow me on twitter @gendermaterials</p><p>I want to write more of this family, but billie is using sprout/sprouts pronouns from now on sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>